dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2
But wait If Zarbon, Dodoria, Turles, Lord Slug, and Bardock are in the trailers in prerendered cutscenes doesn't that actually confirm them being in the game as playable characters and or NPC's. JokerJay779 (talk) 16:19, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :No because the dev's could change their minds and take them out completely, which I hope they don't but until we have actual footage of them being used or a reliable source confirming they are actually in the game at all then we can't say wither they are or not and it is best not to add them since it would be speculation, remember Zarbon and Dodoria where in Budokai but not in Budokai 2 or 3. Also Turtles and Lord Slug haven't been in many home console games if I remember correctly, and as for Bardock he first appered as far as I know in Budokai 3 so yea. Trailers are just like audio logs in the game files it means the character is intended to be in the game but could not be. Now with the ones left as confirmed they have been in every home console video game I have played and some of them are a garneted to be in the game. Change their minds? It looked pretty far in development to me. JokerJay779 (talk) 16:30, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Still they haven't set an exact release date as of right now it is just some time this year. Also I had really hoped to wait till 10X emailed me back if it was ok to add all the characters from the trailer to the article but yoyomom went ahead and added them anyways. Yes they could still change their minds they have until they release the game to add or take anything out. :this is the same thing we did last time, when xenoverse was announced, now you need permission to add characters? maybe the name needs to be changed to unconfimed playable characters or something to avoid the potential debate Nikon23 21:26, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::On one hand, there's no confirmation that the characters will be in there. Hell, there's no confirmation that Goku will be playable either. On the other hand, it's common sense that the core cast will be playable (Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, etc.) and those in the trailers will also be available. I think we should sort them in the article using "Confirmed Playable Characters" and "Unconfirmed Playable Characters". -- 00:27, May 18, 2016 (UTC) That does seem like a fair compromise. JokerJay779 (talk) 02:14, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Videl What do you think the chances are for Videl to be on the roster of fighters again? Prefferbly with that beautiful short hair look. QuasimodoBellringer (talk) 01:01, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Must have missed him. When does Future Trunks/Time Patrol Trunks appear in the trailer? JokerJay779 (talk) 03:18, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think he did appear in the trailer. He doesn't appear in the trailer. :He appears in the Japanese version of the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pitQ0KOtsog :NMBRHNTR64 (talk) 19:33, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Template Since the game is unreleased, would it be correct to add the unaired template? I feel like it's a little too intrusive for a high traffic page, though. I could create a smaller, simpler version to add to the page if needed. -- 19:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think that template is really needed since this article isn't for a TV show or an episode or Movie.